cantarbriafandomcom-20200215-history
Guido/Kat
=Ksenia 'Kat' Vales IV= Kat, as she is commonly called for her love of kittens, stands a towering 6'4". Her long legs are thin and tone. She is, herself, light as a feather with long red hair that falls, well, you wouldn't be able to tell. Her hair, the pride and joy of her life, is braided most often or tightly wound in a bunnish style. There is simply too much of it to keep in one small spot. It doesn't matter though as she often hides it in the fold of her ashen grey cloak. Her eyes, blue as they are, are tinted yellow more than not, also contributing to her namesake. She looks alarmingly like her predecessor of old IceHaven, Ksenia Harper. She is sturdier than her frame would dictate and allows the arcane to flow freely through her. When casting spells she is often seen with bright green eyes, the arcane mists seeping theatrically and ominously from the doors to her soul, her eyes. Personality Curiously, Ksenia’s personality must be explored especially when considering her family and relatives. Her inquisitive nature is obvious to all. She asks questions, she seeks answers. She holds true to those questions and does what she can to find the answers. The subtle differences between herself and her relative can be seen however, most obviously in the demeanor. She is not as jovial as her ancestor, nor is she as talkative. She is quite a bit more serious, her only personable trait is the humming and singing that she is known to do. Even that is quite different as she does the singing to sooth the children and her own soul. Ksenia doesn’t hold grudges, it isn’t within her to do so. She can and will get angry, but it doesn’t keep. She remains calm in her anger, which could be considered more frightening than a sudden outburst. Her cool demeanor shows as she silently assesses her chances and tactics should she wish to exact her revenge. In fact, it is this quality that has more often than not saved her life on many occasions. She calms herself in these moments of calm reflection and scheming. Historical Account Ksenia Vales IV looks the part, more so than any of her predecessors. The name, a family tradition by now, as with Errik Vales, stuck well to her lengthy bodice. She stood every bit as tall as her well known ancestor. Her hair kept just as long, in fact, her piercing eyes are the only difference. They are cattish in nature, a yellowish hue that glint in the night. Her nickname spawns from the glare that is sometimes seen by those shining a light in her face at night. Her hair is one of her most prized assets. Falling well past her waist, the thick locks appear more picturesque than natural. Each strand falls into its natural spot. Every lock thick with moisture and color could hold the casual onlooker in a daze. Ksenia takes pride in her hair. It is the one part of her that she finds gives her personality and something that others remember about her. While not exactly the same as Ksenia Harper, she has often been thought of as the reincarnation of Ksenia. This may not hold true, as their personalities vary in small degrees. For instance, “Kat” as she is endearingly called, tends to be quieter than Ksenia. She is also more selective in her choice of mate, or so she is told. She is more sturdy than her relative by far as well. The two share a passion for children however. This is hardly news however as the Vales children hold a healthy and pervasive love of family and children.These qualities are not rare, in any way, to Ksenia, as she instilled a deep love of the two with every child. Large families ran in her blood, and her own was no exception. She was the youngest of 10 children. Her parents, old by today’s standards, were long passed their prime. Her father, Errik Vales V, had retired from his chosen profession and her mother had handed the family business to her eldest, as was tradition. Much in the same way the youngest daughter of the eldest son is named Ksenia. It is a tradition that has helped the family remember the great legacy their ancestors left them. Before the destruction of IceHaven Ksenia, with the help of Errik Vales, her husband, moved their dwelling to the outskirts of Telos. The only area of utmost importance was the garden, something they managed to transport. The prize within the house a much guarded secret within the family. Only the Durghasts know of the garden held within. Petunia tended the garden, and was said to lull Ksenia to sleep nightly. She was the only one who could remove the nightmares of her slaughtered family and keep them at bay. Petunia was a blessing from Roshanna and Ksenia took care to guard that blessing and gift. She continued to care for Petunia as much as the petal cared for her. In return the petal made the garden a home for her and future generations. The Vales garden within the home was unique. It carried flora and fauna from rare and exotic lands. The temperature was always the same, magically enhanced for the benefit of the pixies living within. The roof was uncovered and yet protection was offered. This exotic isle in the middle of a harsh winterland was something of a wonder for the family, but it remained a sanctuary for the family and the pixies within. They tended the garden in the home as well as the garden near the Roshannite temple that Ksenia had constructed with Errik. Ksenia had a wonderful childhood and took to her family’s traditions well. She started watching children and taking part of the family business from a young age, 8 to be precise. Perhaps it was dealing with mischievous children that Ksenia developed rare skill with the seedier skills of life. She often played hide and seek with the children and excelled at it. Her mind would often be absorbed in the shadows, her body naturally following the flow of her surroundings. She grew to love the safety the shadows offered when she wanted to find solace. Ksenia had quick wits to match her dextrous abilities. She managed to learn quickly and develop her mind in the realms of those roguish abilities. She learned to manage for the unique garden in her family’s care. The one item she seemed more possessive above all else about was her care for the petal colony that occupied said garden. She quickly developed a strong emotional tie to the little fey, taking time to learn their language and grow in the knowledge of their traditions. Curiosity struck her in adolescence. She was 12 when it first happened. Images of a slain family haunted her dreams. She often shivered in the heat of night from the illusions that filled her head. She often woke with a start and found her father by her bedside comforting her. She couldn’t explain the dreams, nor did her family understand their implications. None could possibly understand that her likeness to Ksenia Harper was entwined in history. She was not reborn, but shared a strong bond to her legendary ancestor. Her legacy, that of the family, was to be realized in the course of her life. She took time to internalize, but no answers were forthcoming. It happened one evening as she spoke with one of the fey, a small petal, that they took pity on her. The petals have long memories and grand traditions. Each night this small petal would sing to Ksenia Vales, putting her to rest. Ksenia began listening to the lyrics instead of simply falling asleep to them. Within those words she found the meaning, the deaths and tragedy of Ksenia Harper’s family. She couldn’t understand the truth behind the words, but she could feel it. Within Ksenia’s heart and soul she felt the strength in her bloodline. She could sense her destiny and wanted nothing more than to follow the path. The wanderlust that hit her predecessor hit her earlier in life. Ksenia had finished 18 winters in the harsh climate that was New Haven. She lived in the outskirts of the city in her family’s abode, taking care of the children of the city and village both. The reputation of her family’s services couldn’t be denied. Journals *Daily Journal *Locations *People